percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Bia
Styx Kratos & Zelus Nike |status = Immortal |eye = Cyan Blue Any color |hair = Yellow/Sickly Green Any color |height = 5'8" Any height |affiliation = Zagreus and his followers Zeus and the Olympians |weapons = Fotismos |species = God |home =Mount Olympus Isles of the Blest, Elysium, Underworld New Olympus Palace, Olympus Fortress, Mt. Olympus |Greek/Roman form = Bia |appearances = Heroes of Olympus |actor = N/A |quests = None |caption = Sadistic Goddess|image = File:Galia_Photontector_85.png |imagewidth = 250}} Bia is an Olympian Goddess and the personification of Force and Raw Energy, daughter of Zeus and Styx, and sister of Nike, Kratos, and Zelus. She is one of the Four Olympian Lords, technically the only Olympian Lady of the Four, serving the goals of and protecting the Grand Lord: Zagreus. As one of the Grand Lord's highest warriors, and his personal protector, she wields the Holy Sword Fotismos that contains power on the Protogenoi Aether's level. Biography Mythical Age Along with her mother and her siblings she was noted for her allegiance to Zeus during his War with the Titans, she however became tired of the very little action that serving Zeus broke and along with her two remaining siblings, left Zeus's service to join Zagreus as Nike before had joined with Athena. Percy Jackson and the Olympians Pre-/During The Last Olympian Bia followed Zagreus in his support, and the support of Zagreus's two Underworld sisters, in aiding the Titans attempted return to power. When Kronos was defeated, Zagreus took his followers and sisters to ground, hiding aboard the Ark. Personality & traits Bia is apparently the most analytical and quiet of Four Lords. She is a woman that takes into account different factors and does not underestimate the human condition or rank. She presents herself as a quiet and loyal person who is faithful to "her Master". She has greater affection for her subordinates, but in fact Bia sees them as mere tools used for war, calling them "toys". She however seems to feel a special interest in humans, and although cataloging them as Insects, would praise one worthy of admiration. When it comes to the battles she develops a massive personality change, seeming completely contradictory in the process. Bia becomes ruthless, cruel and aggressive, but she also gains a large thirst for blood, opposite of her quite nature. She sees humans as mere insects, expressing at all times that they could not defeat a God, this same kind of thinking has the potential to lead to her defeat. Physical Appearance Bia is a beautiful woman with very long of a yellow-greenish hue, with several outstanding locks on the crown and a stylish front court, similar atop her head to a pixy hairstyle. Her eyes are slanted and Cyan blue. She tends to wear a gown that does not suggest the outline of her body, but underneath this, she wears a garment that resembles the robes worn by priests. Equipment Fotismos Bia wields the Holy Sword Fotismos created by the Grand Lord that she serves from the excess power of the primordial deity known as Aether, wielding the sword allows her to move faster than the speed of light and to generate powerful attacks, that also move at the speed of light to cut through almost anything. Photon Armour Bia wears the Photon Armour, an armor made of an unknown material that shares appearance with three Constellations in the Night Sky: Cancer, Aquarius and Pisces. The Four Lords claim that the Armors they wear are additionally, three times stronger than a majority of the basic armor worn by both the Twelve Olympians and Twelve Titans. Powers & Abilities Bia is a powerful Goddess described as the Personification of Force, Might and Raw energy, she is therefore one of the most powerful Deities outside the ranks of the Olympians. As one of the Four Olympian Lords serving Zagreus, she is foretold to guard the East, as the new Lord of the East. *'Godly Abilities' - Bia has the Immortality, Healing factor, Superhuman Strength, Speed and Agility of a Deity. It is implied that as the Goddess of Force and Might, her strength and endurance are of the highest of the Four Lords, second possibly only to Kratos. *'Prowess in Battle' - Bia is a talented Swordmaster that specializes in surprise and quick attacks. *'Titanic Energy' - Bia has inherited the ability to use bursts of Titanic energy, just like her Titan parent and grandparents. Trivia *'Bia' is a Daughter of Zeus, but her brothers are not his sons, a common running theme in Greek myth is Zeus's many love affairs adding a child of his own to another family. *Despite being female, she proclaims herself as one of the Four Lords, caring little about her gender rather than be the minority and judged for it. Category:Greek Deity Category:Roman Deity Category:Goddess Category:Females Category:HubrisP